This invention relates to an automatic golf ball-teeing device.
After an extensive search of available prior art, it has become apparent that other forms of golf ball teeing device operate differently. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,886 to Bobby Gould on May 21, 1991 utilizes a bucket and a complicated in ground mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,996 to Tommy Chang on Dec. 11, 1979 utilizes a bucket and a placement rod to place a ball on to a tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,391 to Robert Karr on Mar. 22, 1988 utilizes yet another configuration of a placement arm to get the ball to the tee.
Jamming of the balls proved to be a problem that inventors had to deal with: U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,325 to Michael Smith Apr. 29, 1997 also utilizes a pivoting channel arm to roll a ball to a tee. This device has anti jamming rods connected to the arm to agitate the balls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,223 to John Demont Mar. 28, 1994 uses guides and blockers to keep the balls from jamming. Others use powered agitators to keep balls from jamming, which are noisy and distracting.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which is superior to all others.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which is portable.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device, which does not require any parts, that has to be underground.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which has aesthetic appeal.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which is affordable.
To provide a golf ball teeing device that is light weight.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which is tough.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which does not jam.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device that is spring and gravity powered.
To provide a golf ball-teeing device which has its mechanism in a protective housing.
In accordance with the present invention, a golf ball teeing apparatus comprises a bucket, spiraled tube, control chamber, control member, lever, base, clearance holes, lift member, consistency member, exit chamber, hinge, spring, speed/angle adjustment member that comprises a first portion, a second portion that is a threaded rod and a third portion that is a screw bolt, bristle tee mat and a channel path in the bristles.